Stalking the Prey
by MissAmyLovett
Summary: Remus awakes in his wolf form, but with the full moon a week away... how was it possible? yeah i suck at summarys. One-shot. My first Remus/Tonks Fan Fiction.


**Stalking the Prey **

Gradually I opened my eyes and I immediately knew something was amiss. Using my senses I knew that I was in no immediate danger but something just didn't feel right. Shifting over slightly I managed to move onto all fours and tried to push myself onto my feet when I noticed my predicament, panicking I glancing at my hands threw the dark mist that surrounded me and knew what I was going to see. Paws. Why had this happened? Tonight's not a full moon. Why am I the wolf? Looking around my environment I took in the strong smell of leaves, the rustling of the trees and the bustling of distant centors stamping towards their next hunting ground. Moving my eyes towards the skies I searched for my baggort, finding it in the shape of the moon. A full moon. I don't understand, being who I am I always know the dates of the moons. Maybe its just the wolves bane playing tricks on me, maybe Severus really did overdose me he way he always threatens to do so, I let out a sigh which sounds more like a whimper being that I'm in my wolf form. Snape couldn't have miscalculated the potion, he would have been caught out seeing as though he's the only one smart enough to concoct the formula, plus I'm not in any pain or discomfort, well, any more than usual so he couldn't possibly have done anything…

One minute. Wolves bane. I can't remember taking any; my cycle hasn't started get so I've not started my dosage. This _was_ ridiculous. I didn't take any wolves bane yet I can still control my own thoughts, I'm in perfect health, well, my apparent transformation has been fine and- Wait, what's that smell, it's so familiar. I took a deep inhale, it smelt like cinnamon and mauled wine – the aroma was amazing. Acting against my free will my body began to move. In stealth–like movements I stalked my way towards this abnormal scent.

Finally I reached my destination; I had journeyed deeper into the maze-like copse passing many a mythical creature – all being no threat to me considering my size and usual aggressive temperament – but all not being the animal I was seeking out. Kicking into my primal instincts I slyly moved behind the large pieces of debris, trying to hide my monstrous frame – which was no easy task. Abruptly there was movement straight in front of me, knowing that it was my prize I creped towards it, my stomach almost touching the filthy woodland floor beneath me as I went. Eventually there was open forest space with trees circling the area. Being the predator that I am I carefully took in every detail of my surroundings. _I recognise this place_, I thought frowning slightly trying to remember but with no avail. Giving up on trying to figure out my exact location – i.e. throwing Mad-eye's "Constant Vigilance" out the window – I proceeded to stalk my prey. The aroma was so powerful and I knew I was close. Manoeuvring myself behind an overly large bush I waited for my prey, still hearing the creature move and occasionally stumble over rocks, sticks and any other objects habituating on the ground. Finally I decided to make my move after hearing another thump on the floor and knowing the animal had not attempted to recover. An injured prey: Brilliant.

I edged my way closer in the direction of this creature, my eyes darted around to ensure that I was the only predator stalking this victim: it was clear. _That's peculiar_ I thought stopping alongside a fallen aged oak tree _with_ _the amount of clamour this creature was making I should be battling against numerous individual predators_ but no I was alone. Returning back to my hunt I became aware that my prey was making bizarre noises almost groaning and whispering. Whispering. It was human, this magnificent scent was human? I hadn't encountered a human as the wolf in years, actually since teaching at Hogwarts and fighting Sirius – that had been a disaster, if the new scars and bruises I inherited the following day were anything to go by. Unexpected movement drew my attention back to this – er – Human. It was still lying in a bundle on the woodland floor but was attempting to get onto its feet. From my place behind the tree I continued to watch the being. It was attempting to stand again muttering gibberish under its breath, taking a closer look at this human, I could tell it was a female what with its shapely figure and long pink hair – this female was beautiful, wait pink hair? I know someone with pink hair. Knowing my animal instincts were kicking I moved slightly over trying to get a better glimpse at this women, she was still facing away from me-

-Snap.

An audible gasp was uttered and the female froze. Looking in the direction of where the sound came from I noticed that my paw had unintentionally broken quite a few branches _some hunter I am_. Turning back to the woman I was startled as she was looking straight towards me. She looked –well- petrified but somewhat curious she seemed to be thinking something over as if reading my thoughts she smiled.

"Remus? Is-is that you?"

Suddenly it clicked. Nymphadora. What-what the hell was she doing here? At a loss I just stood there staring at her, wondering what an earth I was going to do.

"Remus, nod your head if it's you." She commanded her voice giving away her fear.

I nodded causing a grin to appear onto her face, her hair going an even brighter shade of pink.

"Oh thank Merlin. I've been looking for you everywhere." She said making her way towards me. No. this wasn't good. I had to get away. Her scent was becoming almost unbearable, I was going to lose the already small amount of control I had. I needed to scare her. I growled at her bearing as much of my knife-shaped teeth I could. Getting my desired effect she stopped, confusion spread across her face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

No, wrong reaction. Moving more threateningly towards her I continued to growl almost testing her to come closer. Thinking of another motive I gave her one last hard stare then turned and began to run.

"Remus! Wait!" I could hear her shout chasing me through the dense forest. I glanced behind me to see how far away from me she was and proceeded to trip over tree-roots and land in a heap. Growling at myself at my own stupidity I began to righten myself all of a sudden I could feel something touching my lower back. I began to snarl warning whatever it was to back off. It did not move. I lost control and instinct struck through me, raising my right paw I hit what ever it was off my back using force that surprised even me. Turning I looked upon the creature that dared touch me. Nymphadora lay still on the ground a great distance away from me. I moved forward to her assessing the damage I created. Standing beside her I nudged her over so that she was once again facing me. I froze in my movements as I gazed upon her face. A deep scratch was engraved on her skin. I hurt her. I injured my own wife. I nuzzled my nose against her cheek and licked the new wound which was started to weep deep crimson. It scared me, but what scared me more was that she wasn't moving. I nudged her a little harder trying to gain a response. Nothing. The smell of her blood was starting to calm the wolf, and I was beginning to feel more in control. I couldn't believe what I had done. I told her I was too dangerous, and this proved it. Wincing slightly I lay down beside her still nuzzling her cheek. Abruptly I heard moaning and I could feel Dora moving next to me.

"Remus…Remus…Remus…"Her voice becoming louder, clearer and filled with concern and love.

"Sweetheart…wake up"

Remus awoke with a start, bolting straight up in his bed feeling himself shaking all over. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, then finally catching Dora's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Tonks spoke her voice filled with worry. Bringing her hand from under the covers she rested it on his still rapidly moving chest and gently pulled herself closer to him. Remus stared at his wife assessing her face for any sign of injury, finding nothing he took a deep breath and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Thank Merlin it was just a dream." He said whilst running her hands over his eyes trying to rub the horrific images of his wife's wound out of this head but had no success.

"I gathered that darling but what happened? You were thrashing around the bed like you were under the crucio curse."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Remus please." Her tone made him face her once again. Tiredly he placed his hand on her cheek, massaging it softly with his thumb.

"I dreamt that I-I hurt you, as the wolf. It seemed so real…" his eyes turned away from her gaze, shame running through his entire body. Sensing his feelings Dora lifted his head towards hers and pressed her lips against his, predictably his body relaxed and he responded moving his closer to her and edging his way on top of her. They became more passionate - since it was the week before the full moon he was more frisky then usual (another trait inherited from his wolfish side but one he was more than happy to satisfy) – Dora began moaning faintly and dominantly running her tongue over his lower lip begging for entrance which he was only happy to oblige.

A short while later the couple were cuddled up in bed, both as bare as the other and their hearts still thumping violently due to their recent activity. It wasn't the best decision Remus had to admit – they had both been careful with their sexual activity knowing it wasn't wise to have any more nine mouths later surprises _well_ Remus thought smirking _not at the moment anyway _(Teddy only being two years of age didn't help matters concerning the bedroom as the majority of the time he ended up in between them both - he was going through his terrible twos stage). Dora's movement tore himself away from his thoughts as she pulled herself up more so she was eye level with him.

"I love you" she said her eyes full of seriousness.

"I love you too Dora, but maybe my dream has some meaning to it?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Well maybe I will hurt you some day intentionally of course but-"Gently but firmly Dora placed her fingers upon his mouth not allowing any more of thoughts to be voiced.

"Remus to be perfectly honest, considering all we have been though, you can't hurt me any more now than what you already have. We've been thought so much and have both turned out stronger now. Our marriage has gone through so much already but we're still together and very much still in love, I don't regret anything and neither should you." Remus continued to stare at her knowing that he was possibly the luckiest man on earth.

"Furthermore Professor Lupin" Dora started teasing him slightly with name formally known to most students, "Dreams don't always come true."

Smiling at him she placed another kiss upon his lips and snuggled in tightly against his shoulder, settling herself for sleep. No matter how much Remus tried he still couldn't find comfort in his young wife's words. He knew he would hurt her again, obviously not deliberately but it would still happen, Maybe not as dramatic as his nightmare but still as hurtful. Sighing silently to himself he began to prepare himself for bed manoeuvring his body so that it was spooning Dora's, knowing full well he was far from sleep.

_That dream meant something_ he thought starting to gently play with Dora's hair _and I'm not going to linger until I find out what… _


End file.
